


Brainwashed

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: As the doors to the elevator closed, he turned and walked out of the Metro Court, promising himself that no matter what anyone said about Maxie or himself, he would always be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Brainwashed  
Characters: Johnny Zacchara and Maxie Jones  
Pairing: JoMax  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: As the doors to the elevator closed, he turned and walked out of the Metro Court, promising himself that no matter what anyone said about Maxie or himself, he would always be there for her.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 226 words without title and ending.

*Brainwashed*

Johnny knew that Maxie was convinced that she didn’t deserve love, whether it came from family or whether it came from a man.

He also knew that losing Jesse, Cooper and her sister contributed to it. It also didn’t help that her mother was never around and seemed to care less that her daughter was hurting.

Johnny wanted Maxie to feel loved and whole, but he had to find away to get her out of her current brainwashed state.

He wanted her to love him the way he loved her. Johnny loved Maxie so much that he would give his life for hers ten times over and he would even sacrifice his sister if it would mean Maxie would live a peaceful life.

As Johnny watched Maxie step into the elevator that would lead her to Crimson’s offices, he smiled a little, knowing that she would immediately start arguing with Lulu the moment she entered the office.

As the doors to the elevator closed, he turned and walked out of the Metro Court, promising himself that no matter what anyone said about Maxie or himself, he would always be there for her.

There was just something about Maxie that made him want to be there for her. Johnny wanted Maxie to know that he would be the one person she could trust to never leave her.

The end.


End file.
